Sharper or Halex
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Stevie and Alex both want Harper. They want her to be there girlfriend. But who will win the Red Heads heart. All of this is Set after Third Wheel. You have to vote on who gets Harper, your vote matter's. Will it be Halex or Sharper ?
1. Chapter 1

Sharper or Halex ?

Stevie and Alex both want Harper. They want her to be there girlfriend. But who will win the Red Heads heart. All of this is Set after Third Wheel. You have to vote on who gets Harper, your vote matter's. Will it be Halex or Sharper ?

WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

( Harper + Stevie = Sharper)

( Sharper part 1,)

" Hey, Harper can we talk" asked Stevie as she walked up to Harper Finkle. Harper turned around and smiled at Stevie. Harper was wearing a tight dark green crop top with tight black shorts. Her hair was in a pony tail.

" Sure what about" asked Harper as she looked at her new wizard friend. Stevie was wearing a black hoodie with tight blue jean's and tall black boots.

" Not here at my place let's flash there I don't feel like walking" said Stevie as she held out her hand for Harper to take.

" Hmm, ok but I have to go to cheer practice , why don't you tell me where you live and I'll go there right after practice" said Harper as she smiled.

" I don't mind waiting , I'll watch you do your cheer thing" said Stevie as she grinned. Harper cocked her right eyebrow and looked at Stevie.

" What," said Stevie as she looked confused at why Harper was looking at her weird.

" Umm, well usally Alex would go home and then we talk, I figured you want to do the same not watch me jump up and down with other girl's" said Harper as she narrowed her eye's at Stevie.

" Well, I'm not Alex am and it's not like I have anything better to do" said Stevie as she shrugged her shoulder. Harper shrugged her shoulder and open the gym door's .

" Well, then Stevie welcome to Cheer practice hope you have fun watching me" said Harper as she walked in.

" Oh , I will" said Stevie to herself as she smirked. Stevie followed Harper and looked at who was on the squad the only person she knew beside Harper was Justin's dorkier friend Zeke.

" Take a seat and relax we'll be doing out warm up's and finishing our routine for the big game on Friday" said Harper as she smiled at Stevie. Stevie nodded and sat down on the bleacher's. Harper went in to her book bag and took out a green apple and a water bottle.

" Here, so you don't starve" said Harper as she handed them to Stevie. Stevie smirk's and looks at Harper.

" Aww, you don't want me to starve how sweet Harp's you do care about me" said Stevie as she took the apple and bit into it.

" Yha, your my friend, why wouldn't I care" asked Harper as she titled her head to the right looking confused. Stevie looked at Harper and thought how cute she looked , Harper reminded her of a baby fox. Yha a Fox thats what Harper was a fox , her fox.

" I don't know but I like that you care thanks" said Stevie as she smiled at Harper. Harper smiled back and turned around to her team mates.

" All right team let's get this down and make our school proud. Let's take it from where we left it" said Harper as she smiled at her team. The all nodded and stretched . They all did there routine . Stevie watched Harper jump, do cartwheel's and back flips she was amazed at how flexible the red head was. After two hour's of doing the same routine repeatedly. Harper told them to go home and that they did a great job and she was so proud of them for there hard work.

" Ok, let's go talk" said Harper as she smiled at Stevie. Stevie looked at Harper she was red from working hard and out of breath.

" Hehehe, good thing were Flashing you look like you could pass out" said Stevie as she got up and walked to Harper.

"Hahaha , Nha I love feeling like this . It's like get zap by one of those zapping thing's you know. The feeling on feeling everything and nothing at the same time" said Harper as she smiled at Stevie. Stevie handed her the water bottle which Harper drank greedily.

" Well, let's get you to my place and we could chill for a bit till you get off your high." said Stevie as she pulled out her wand and flashed them to her room. Harper looked around Stevie's room was dark and purple very purple.

"So I guess you like purple huh" said Harper as she put her stuff down on the floor.

" Yha it's my favorite color , what's your's" said Stevie as she looked at Harper. Harper grinned and pointed to her tank top.

" I love Kelly green and forest green" said Harper as she smiled. Harper walked to Stevie's bed and sat down.

" So , what do you want to talk about" asked Harper as she looked at Stevie.

" Well, about you spilling my secret" said Stevie as she smirked at Harper giving Harper a evil look.

" Hehehe, yha sorry but I figured since Alex was wizard too it would be ok . I didn't tell any other mortals I know the rules" said Harper as she frowned.

" Yha, I know you know the rules but you should of talked to me first" said Stevie as she walked to Harper. She was right on Harper.

" You see it was my secret not yours and now you need to be punished" said Stevie as she straddled Harper and pushed her more onto the bed.

" Punished" squeaked Harper as she looked scared.

" Yha, I'm going to punish you and in the end you WILL be screaming my name" said Stevie in a very low voice in Harper's right ear.

" Stevie what are you talking about and please get off me" said Harper as she looked at the dark haired beauty on top off her. Harper was blushing very hard she could feel Stevie's hot breath on her and her scent , she smelled like Spice some thing soft yet hot as well.

" No, now be a good girl and take your punishment. We could do this two way's harper my way or the hard way. Your pick but in the end you will learn not to tell other peoples secret" said Stevie as she pulled out her wand and pointed it to Harper.

" Your way" squeaked Harper as she paled.

" Good, girl" said Stevie as she licked her lip's. Stevie stood up and cast a spell. Before Harper knew it she was naked and tied downed to Stevie's full size bed.

" Stevie what are you going to do , look I'm sorry please forgive me" begged Harper as she looked worried. Stevie cast another spell and her clothes were gone as well.

" Oh, you can beg as much as you want and scream but no one will hear you Harper . I place a silencing spell and you are mine" said Stevie as she smiled. She looked at Harper on her bed she was tied down in a X shape. Oh , how she dreamed of the lovely red heads body, so pale and white like milk and perfectly curves on her body blessed by god himself. Harper was a angel fallen from heaven and on to the bed of a devil.

" Please don't do what I think your going to do, we're friends Stevie we could never go back to normal after this please let me go , I want to go home please" cried Harper as she started to cry. Stevie walked to her bed and straddle Harper again she place her pussy on top of Harper .

" No , I don't think I will and who said I want thing's to go back to normal. I'm a wizard Harper nothing is normal for me . The same go's for you your out of this world Harper my little Celtic princess." said Stevie as she leaned downed and licked Harper's tears.

" Stop , I don't want this , your going to rape me Stevie RAPE that's really Bad" said Harper as she cried.

" Harper Babe it's not rape if the other person is willing and in the end you will be begging me for more" said Stevie as she kissed Harper on the lip's. Harper turned her head away so Stevie only kissed her for a second.

" Grrr, bad Harper bad girl very bad Harper" growled Stevie as she glared at Harper.

" Let me go, NOW" demanded Harper as she glared at Stevie. Stevie slapped Harper across her face.

" Don't , don't you ever talk to me like that again Harper. Now I will kiss you and you will like it don't make me use more magic on you Harper or you will regret it" said Steve as she grabbed Harper's face and kissed her hard on the lip's. Harper glared at Stevie with tear's in her eye's as she kissed her. Stevie glared back and bit Harper's lower lip. As Harper felt the pain on her lip's she open her mouth, Stevie's tongue darted in there as fast as it could.

" Mmm," moaned Stevie as she felt Harper's sweet tongue on hers. Harper moaned as well, Stevie grinned at this.

" So, you like that good, let's see if your a scream I think you are" said Stevie as licked Harper's red bottom lip.

" Mmm, stop we could go back we did do anything please" whimpered Harper as she looked at Stevie.

" Tsk, tsk, Harper and here I thought you started to like this I guess I have to try harder to make you want this as much as I want it." said Stevie as she smirked at Harper. Harper looked confused and worried at the same time what did she mean by wanting it as much as she did?

" What are you talking about, what do you mean you want this" asked Harper as she looked at Stevie.

" Your such a silly girl Harper, a very silly girl you can't see how many people like you more then just friend's. I'm one of those people who want you Harper and now I'm going to have you." said Stevie as she ran her hand down Harper's body. Harper shivered from the touch.

" What people , no one at school likes me they think I'm weird" said Harper as she thrashed her body trying to get Stevie off her.

" Hmm, silly girl such a silly girl. You don't see it but I do" said Stevie as she held on to Harper tighter so she won't move.

" I'm not silly NOW GET THE FUCK OFF ME" yelled Harper as she moved her body.

" Mmm, please Harper we have to wait before sex." said Stevie as she grinned at Harper's little out bursts of rage. Stevie kissed Harper's neck and left a trail of kisses down to her breast. As she took one of Harper's nipples into her mouth and sucked on it , she ran her right hand down Harper's body down to her snatch. She ran her index finger on the lips and open the slit to be inside Harper.

" Oh, your so wet Harper." said Stevie as she swirled her finger inside Harper.

" Oh Mmm, " moaned Harper as her eye's rolled back from pleasure. Stevie pulled out her finger and put it in her mouth.

" Mmm, so yummy Harper so sweet I knew you would taste sweet like candy." said Stevie as she liked her finger. Stevie put her wet finger back and slowly pulled it out and in. She watch as Harper try not to moan.

" Moan Harper I want to hear you moan" said Stevie as she fingered Harper faster. Harper shook her head not, to afraid to open her mouth. She didn't want to give Stevie what see wanted.

" Aww, but Harper I want to hear you" said Stevie in a sweet innocent voice. Harper shook her head no again and glared at Stevie.

" Hehehe, Ok if you want to play hard ball fine with me. You will be screaming" said Stevie as she lowered her head to Harper's womanhood. Stevie smirked as she looked at Harper as her eye's widen in fear.

" This will be fun" said Stevie. Stevie sniffed Harper's sweetness and licked her lip's , Oh this was going to be fun very fun indeed. Stevie started to lick Harper, suck on her clit.

" Mmm, oh my" said Harper as she open her mouth. Harper was breathing hard and her face was red from trying not to make a noise. When Stevie saw that Harper open her mouth she licked and Sucked on Harper harder and faster.

" Please , Please ....don't" moaned Harper as she started to rock her hip's closer to Stevie's face. Stevie grabbed Harper's hip's hold her closely to her face.

" Stevie oh my please don't stop" moaned Harper as she looked at Stevie. Stevie stopped and Harper pouted.

" Mmm, what did you say did you just begged me not to stop" said Stevie as she smirked. Harper nodded and blushed.

" Hmm, hehehe I told you we will be having fun, now beg , tell me what you want and make it good Harper" said Stevie ass he looked at Harper.

" Please Stevie please, I want you to pleasure me I want you to make me scream your name" said Harper as she gave Stevie her puppy dog pout .

" Aww , your so cute and I will make you scream" said Stevie as she smiled at Harper. Harper grinned back.

" But first I want you too kiss me and kiss me like you mean it" said Stevie as she moved her face closer to Harper's, Harper blushed and closed her eye's.

" What is it, whats wrong" asked Stevie as she frowned.

" I, uh never kissed anybody before you stole my first kiss" said Harper as she turned her head away from Stevie to hide her shame. When Stevie heard This she smiled a huge smile.

" Perfect" Purred Stevie as she grabbed Harper's face and turned it to her. Stevie kissed Harper softer then she did before. Harper opened her mouth to let Stevie in. As there tongues danced Harper was in heaven from her first real kiss. Stevie pulled away and looked at Harper.

" So what do you think," said Stevie as she grinned.

" Wow, and can we do it one more time please" said Harper as she smiled .

" Oh, yha we can do it as much as you want" said Stevie as she kissed Harper again Harper kissed her back with passion.

" Your a natural honey" said Stevie as she smiled at Harper, Harper blushed and gave Stevie a small smile.

" Thank you, that's really nice of you to say" said Harper as she looked at Stevie.

" So do you still want to go home or can I untie you and we can get are thang on" said Stevie as she wiggled her eyebrows.

" No I don't want to go home, I want to stay so we could... get our thang on" said Harper as she grinned.

" Good girl," said Stevie as she untied Harper. Harper rubbed her wrist and looked up at Stevie.

" So what now" asked Harper as she gave Stevie a nerves smile.

" Well, let's get back to kissing" said Stevie as she jumped on Harper and kissed her feverishly. Harper kissed her back and grabbed Stevie's ass so Stevie was on top of her. Both girl's kissing and grabbing each other. Moan's escaped both girl's and both whispering each other's name.

" Stevie , I want you now" said Harper as she pinned Stevie to the bed. Stevie was shocked who knew Harper could be so forceful.

"Mmm, as much as I want you to be on top, it's my punishment to give" said Stevie as she flipped Harper over so she was on the bottom. Harper smiled she like this a lot.

" Do what ever you want then , I been a bad girl and I need to be punished" said Harper in a very sexy voice.

" And you will" said Stevie as she started to grind her pussy on Harper's. Harper moved her hip's in rhythm with Stevie. As both girl's locked eye's and kissing each other. As both girl's where getting to the climax , Harper flipped Stevie over and started to suck on Stevie's neck. Stevie pushed Harper's head a little down hinting at what she wants Harper to have her mouth on. Harper grinned her Harper grin and went strait to Stevie cunt. Harper licked it like it was candy because to her it tasted like sweet yummyness.

" Yummy , your so tasty and sweet" Harper as she licked her lips.

" And you tasted spicy and hot" said Stevie as she ran her hand down Harper's leg and ran her finger on Harper's woman lip's. She lathered her finger with Harper's juiciness and put her finger in Harper's mouth.

" Hmm, I do taste good but I like you better" said Harper as she licked Stevie's finger. Stevie leaned up and kissed Harper on the lip's. Harper pushed her down and started to rock her hip's again. Stevie ran her hands all over Harper feeling her, mesmerizing her body.

" Oh , I'm ..... I'm so close" said Stevie as she looked down at Stevie.

" Ahh, ....... Me to " said Stevie as she flipped them over again she wanted to be on top and she will. Stevie picked up the pace going faster and faster.

" I,M CUMING" yelled Harper as she gripped Stevie harder around the waist.

"ME TOO, OH HARPER I LOVE YOU" yelled Stevie as both teenage girl's came together. Both were panting Hard and grinning like they won the lottery. Harper cuddled to Stevie and closed her eye's still grinning like the fox she was.

" I think I'll be bad more often if your going to punish me like that" said Harper as she fell asleep.

" Hehehe, ok my little fox what ever you want be as bad as you want" said Stevie as she wrapped her arm's around Harper and joined the red head in sleep.

" Hey Stevie have you............" said Alex as she flashed into Stevie's room. Alex saw Harper and Stevie's bed. All she was seeing was red . _How dare she , that fucking bitch is trying to steal my Harper from me! Well two can play at this game. You will be mine Harper, I'll let this slid but when you get home oh you are in so much trouble. _Thought Alex as she flashed back home to make her plan on how to seduce her loving red head friend.

WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

So what do you think? Dose it Tank or is it a keeper. With this fic I want to hear what people want a Halex or a Sharper ? Please vote R and R and tell me the next chap is a Halex and if you guy's want more then there will be more I have many ideas for this fic and I think you guy's will like I can go anyway with this , but it's your choice. Sorry if it's kinda crummy with the grammar I'm not good at that but I love to write. Hehehe !

**( Hint for one of the chapter's if I get vote's )**

" **Oh, god ....... YES YES THIS is fucking oh oh ahh yes oh so yummy chocolate" yelled Harper she took a bit of the candy bar in her hand, she was in a group of student's. She was supposed to be selling chocolate but one of her wizard lover's are making her cum and at school in front of the student's. **

" **I'll buy a box" yelled One of the girl's as they watch Harper take a bit of the candy bar and go into a orgasmic bliss. **

" **I'll buy three, don't hog it Harper share it" yelled Gigi as she waved the money in her hand.**

WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

**Well I hope you like THAT ! Oh come on I know you wana read how that Happens? Anybody please give me a damn vote.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sharper or Halex ?

Stevie and Alex both want Harper. They want her to be there girlfriend. But who will win the Red Heads heart. All of this is Set after Third Wheel. You have to vote on who gets Harper, your vote matter's. Will it be Halex or Sharper ?

WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

HALEX PART ONE ( Harper + Alex = HALEX + Booyha )

( With Alex)

" What the fucking hell, who dose she think she is. Sleeping with My Harper oh no that bitch is going down. HARPER IS MINE" said Alex as she paced around her room. She just flashed back from Stevie's where she saw Harper and Stevie sleeping together and from what she saw she knew they had sex.

" Oh, Harper , Harper , Harper you been bad and now your going to get it. Your going to see a side of me that you never have seen and when I'm done you will be mine" said Alex as she smirked. Alex looked at her self in the mirror , she frowned she needs to get ready for Harper she needs to get hotter for Harper.

" Hmm, let's see what I can where for Harper when she gets home." said Alex as she walked to her closet.

( At Stevie's)

" I need to get home Stevie , The Russo's will wonder where I am. It's not like me to be late or not come home" said Harper as she looked at Stevie. Stevie was still naked so was Harper.

" Harper, stay just call Mrs. Russo and say that your sleeping over and we can have more fun" said Stevie as she wined she didn't want Harper to go she wanted her to stay and make love again.

" I can't that's I don't want to , but I can't I didn't asked permission before I left and it's not proper for me to just stay here. Stevie I need time to think,........ this is new to me..... I never did this with another girl and.... well. I just don't know" said Harper as she frowned she got up.

" OK, but tomorrow you will be staying right" said Stevie as she got her wand and waved it so her and Harper where dressed.

" Hehehe , I need more time then that....... but I wouldn't mind if we hung out a little just hanging no sex" said Harper as she blushed and looked at her feet. Stevie smiled and cupped Harper's face with her hand's. She tilted Harper face to hers and kissed Harper.

" I like you and I mean I like like you. I'll wait but you have to give me a little petting here Okay and we will have a dinner tomorrow" said Stevie as she kissed Harper on the lips. Harper kissed her back and smiled into the kiss.

" Bye, Stevie and please do your homework." said Harper as she walked out of the room. Harper waled home as fast as she could. All she was thinking was how to avoid Alex and just go to bed. But what Harper didn't know was Alex was planing on something else and it wasn't staying away from her.

( Harper's room)

" Hmm, Harper's in the shower good, I don't want Stevie's stink on you Harper your mine and you will remember that" said Alex as she sat down on Harper's bed and waited for the red head to finish her shower. Alex waited for a ten minuets and Harper walked out in just her towel wrapped around her body. Harper stopped dead in her track's when see saw Alex. Alex was wearing a small white T- Shirt with short sleeves and black basketball shorts with red strip's on the sides.

" Alex , .... umm what are you doing down here it's kinda late I figured you be in bed now , you know how much you love to sleep" said Harper as she slowly walked to her closet. Harper turned her back to Alex as she looked for clothes to wear to bed. Alex smirked this was a perfect time to show Harper how much Harper was hers.

" Well, I thought we could talk you know since you didn't come home after school , where were you anyway" said Alex as she got up and walked to Harper. Harper didn't notice she was paying attention to picking her clothes and thinking of a lie.

" Oh, me well, ..... I ..... running yha running. You know I think I should lose a little weight," said Harper as she smiled at her lie , she hated to lie to Alex but she couldn't blurt out she just had sex with Stevie. She didn't know what to say or what to think.

" Oh, running huh and were where you running hmm...... it wouldn't be in Stevie's room right" said Alex as she was behind Harper she was breathing on her neck and gripping her waist very tight. Harper winced in pain from Alex's nail's digging into her waist.

" Ouch, Alex that hurts and what are you talking about" said Harper as she turned to Alex and looked at Alex.

" You know what I'm talking about Harper ............... you and Stevie had sex and I know ." whispered Alex in a very menacing voice into Harpers ear. Harper shivered , she never heard Alex sound like that. It sent chill's down her spine.

" What, how" asked Harper as she looked at Alex. Harper was scared and Alex loved it.

" Hehehe, Harper , Harper your such a silly girl and bad too. You see your mine not Stevie's and you slept with her and that's wrong. I think I have to teach you right from Wrong again Harper I thought you knew , but I guess I was wrong" said Alex as she touched Harper's face and kissed Harper on the neck.

" Alex, stop please I.... I can't do this please" begged Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex slapped Harper across her face leaving a red mark on her cheek.

" No, why because you fucking got fucked by Stevie no Harper your mine you don't get a fucking choice." said Alex as she licked her hand. Harper looked at Alec she was shocked Alex never ever hit her before.

" Alex. Go to your room please I forgive you for hitting me but you need to leave now." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex smiled and grabbed Harper's towel. She ripped it off of Harper, there stood Harper naked.

" Mmm, so yummy and it's all mine. Stevie had a tasted but your my desert Harper all mine and you know I don't like to share" said Alex as she licked her lip's and looked at Harper's body.

" Alex, no FUCKING STOP THIS NOW" yelled Harper she hope it would scare Alex if the Russo's came down and saw what's happening.

"Hehehe, silly girl Harper I place a silencing spell and a sleeping spell on My family, you see the sleeping spell put them all to bed earl and the silencing spell well your going to be screaming very load and I don't want the neighbors to hear you only I get that pleasure" said Alex as she sneered at Harper.

" I thought you said I was your sister , sister's don't do this Alex" said Harper as she ran for her bed to wrap herself in her blanket's.

" Silly Silly , Harp's my Harps you see I lied , I wasn't ready to tell you how I felt about you, I needed time but now that Stevie stole you I want you to be by my side and stay there forever" said Alex as she dropped the towel on the ground and walked to Harper. Harper backed up until she felt the bed behind her. Alex rushed forward and pushed Harper on the bed.

" Your mine Harper and you will learn that. You will never forget it, I will make you remember even if I have to burn it on to your skin. Your perfect pale white skin." said Alex in a low tone. Alex flipped Harper over so she was on her stomach. Alex grabbed the blanket's as Harper fought to keep them in the end the blanket's where on the floor. Alex raised her hand up high and brought it down fast on Harper's Ass.

" AHH," yelled Harper as she screamed from Alex sudden spank. Alex repeatedly did this over and over till Harper's Ass was red as a boiled crab. Alex kept on hitting her and she kept on screaming , Alex never stop even when Harper begged her too.

" Please, ...Stop please it hurts" cried Harper , her face was red from crying her voice raw from all the yelling and crying. She was so tired and yet she knew there was more to come. Alex looked at Harper she was red in her face and on her ass, time for step two in her plan.

" Aww, is Harper not having fun I am" said Alex in a baby voice . Alex slowly trace circle's on Harper right ass cheek. Harper winced in pain but didn't make a noise.

" Look what I see I see that Harper is having fun" said Alex as she let her pointer finger on her right hand slid down Harper Va-jay- jay lip's. Alex pulled her finger away and brought it to her lip's.

" You see Harper you soooo wet and it's all because of me . You like that I hit you You like that I punished you. Now if your a good girl and do what I say then I won't have to be so mean but if your bad well, you know what will happen." said Alex as she sucked on her finger. Alex closed her eye's and smiled she love what she tasted.

" Mmm, so yummy and good just like chocolate good till the last bit and you always want more" said Alex as she flipped Harper over again so she was on her back.

" Alex, that hurt please leave me alone please" said Harper in a low voice she was afraid to speak to Alex her best friend , now her she doesn't know what she was to her anymore. Alex shook her head no and frowned at Harper.

" Harper , Harper when will you learn , I am your princess call me Princess Alex and then I will talk to you but if you don't I'll punished you some more or maybe thats what you want me to do . DO you want me to keep on spanking you Harper I will all you have to say is Yes Princess Spanked me I deserved to be Spanked. " said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper tried to get off the bed but Alex slammed her back down.

" Bad girl , I guess you didn't learn that I am the ruler here and you are my little love pet." said Alex as she ran her hand threw Harper's hair. Harper Looked at Alex in the eye's and saw that she really meant this , it scared her but it also turned her on this power that she had over her.

" I'm..... I'm sorry princess .........please punish me as you wish" said Harper as she looked down. She knew she shouldn't do this she just slept with Stevie but this was just something she couldn't say no to. Alex smiled at Harper and straddle her on her waist.

" Booyha, my little pet wants me to play with her , Hmm how shall I punish you , you been very bad you broke a law Harper . What shall I do with you" said Alex as she licked Harper's chine.

" I'll do anything you want princess , Allow me to regain your trust I am your to command." said Harper as she blushed she hoped this would help her get back on Alex's good side a little role play sounded kinda fun and kinky.

" Anything I want you say , good and yes I will allow you to regain your trust from me but you have to earn it. Pet my little Harp's you have to earn it and you know how you will earn it" asked Alex as she took off her top and showed Harper her breast. Harper went to touched them but Alex slapped her hand away. Alex grabbed Harper's hand and bit it.

" Aww, ouch I'm sorry I thought you wanted me to" said Harper ass she sucked on her hand that Alex bit.

" Did I say to , no I don't think I did bed girl Harper bad. But if you want to suck on some thing lay down and don't move your hand's. Got it" said Alex as she looked at Harper, Harper nodded and did what she was told. As Harper lied down Alex stood up. She took off her shorts she wasn't wearing any panties. Harper looked at Alex she was standing there naked as the day she was born and so much beauty and power came from her. Harper felt like she was in front of a princess , her princess.

" I'm going to sit down on your face and you will lick and suck on my holiest of holies" said Alex as she sat down on Harper's face, Harper took one sniff of Alex and attacked her best friend's womanhood. ( _P.S I got this awesome book , it's called The little red book of dirty word's, it rock's cuz i can use so many names for thing's that will make me happy. Cheers back to reading my fic)_

Harper licked as much as she could she used her tongue like it was a pen she wrote in cursive in Alex writing down her feeling's for the wizard on her. She wrote in different languages and even number's.

" Ohh, god Harper your , ahhh yes your so good don't stop please .......... ahh ohh yes more more" moaned Alex as she rocked her hip's on Harper face. Alex grabbed Harper's hand and placed them on her chest so she could touch her breast like she wanted before. Harper felt her friend's soft and warm Ta tas and started to play with them, Rubbing them and pinching and squeezing them. Alex moaned and rocked her hip closer to Harper's face, Harper could barely breath but she didn't care all she wasted was to tasted Alex. Alex hit her first orgasm her juice's spilling all over Harper's face, Harper lapped up as much as she could drinking her friend's yummy warm juice. Alex got off of Harper and Smiled Harper's face was covered even her noise she looked like a little kid that got into the cake batter all cover and grinning at the yummy treat.

"What now princess , what do you want from me now what can I do to please you" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex grinned Harper was doing exactly what she wanted and she was a princess.

" Oh, well since you pleasured me I think I should returned the favor , don't you" said Alex as she leaned forward to lick Harper's face. She tasted her delicious self on Harper's face she knew she would tasted amazing , why wouldn't she she was Alex Russo Harper's princess.

" But I want to please you princess" said Harper as she frowned. She really wanted to make Alex scream again.

" Oh and you will by screaming my name" said Alex as she grabbed her wand and mumbled something and pointed it to her womanhood. In a flash of light's there was a 8 and a half inch penis where attached to Alex's womanhood.

" Umm, Alex what are you going to do with that" said Harper as she looked nerves.

" Well, my pet since Stevie had you first but I guessing she didn't pop your cherry. I am I'm going to fuck you hard and your going to love it" said Alex as she open Harper's leg's.

" Alex, I ..... I don't know" said Harper as she frowned. Alex licked her lip's and leaned forward and licked Harper's cunt. Harper gasped as she felt Alex's tongue on her.

" Mmm, so yummy but that's not what I want right now. Time for the princess to conquer her world." said Alex as she centered her hard dick with Harper's entrance. Alex looked up at Harper and smiled as she leaned forward and kiss Harper on the lip's. Harper kissed her back with passion.

" Mmm, Harper your a great kisser" said Alex as she smiled at Harper, Harper smiled back at her. Alex smirked and rammed her self in to Harper.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXX" screamed Harper as she felt so much pain. Harper was crying again it hurt so much and Alex was just smirking at her. Alex kept on pumping hard and hard into Harper she loved the feeling that she was getting form Harper's tight pussy.

" ALLEXXX ," screamed Harper as she wrapped her leg's around Alex. Harper started to feel pleasure from this pain, her pain was turning it to pleasure and she loved it and she knew Alex loved hearing her scream.

" Mmm, oh Harper your so tight , so tight for your princess scream my name scream what you want Harper tell your princess what you want" said Alex as she pumped hard with every word into Harper.

" I ....I want you PRINCESS MAKE ME YOUR'S" yelled Harper as she could feel her orgasm coming close.

"Good" grunted Alex as she flipped them over so Harper was on top. Alex grabbed her wand and pointed it to Harper's still throbbing red ass. A needle appeared and it attacked Harper's ass.

" AHHH, WHAT THE FUCK" screamed Harper as she looked at her ass. The needle was writing something in ink. It wrote Property of Princess Alex Russo.

"My name on my pet" said Alex as she shout her load into Harper. Harper felt Alex shoot cum into her and it sent her to have another orgasm.

" Mmm, oh Alex " moaned Harper as she felt her body rock form her orgasm.

" Hehehe, see I told you you will be screaming and I did pop your cherry" said Alex as she pointed to the blood in between Harper's leg's. Harper blushed and looked away.

" Don't be shy babe I love that I got to pop your cherry and maybe next time I'll let you pop mine" said Alex as she kissed Harper. Harper kissed her back. Harper yawned she was tired. She cuddled into Alex and wrapped her arm's around her. Alex wrapped her arm's around Harper and rubbed her back. Harper fell asleep on Alex.

" Mmm, that was awesome and I can't wait for more. Next time I'll tasted you more." said Alex in a low voice so she didn't wake Harper up. Alex closed her eye's and smiled she would be dreaming of more stuff to do with Harper.

( Next morning with Stevie)

" Hmm, I'm going to wake Harper up in a fun way" said Stevie as she grabbed her wand and flashed to Harper's room. Stevie flashed in and saw Alex and Harper sleeping together.

" Hi , Stevie look who slept with me" said Alex as she sneered at Stevie. Stevie glared at Alex.

" What the fuck me and her had sex too" said Stevie as she smirked maybe that would get Alex pissed off.

"Oh, I know but you need to know Harper's mine and I won't stop till she's all mine . You might have had slept with her first , but I popped her cherry. I made my mark on her." said Alex as she moved the blanket off of Harper's naked body to show Stevie the tattoo on Harper's ass.

" You fucking bitch I won't throw the towel in , in the end Harper will chose me. It's on Russo" said Stevie as she glared at Alex and pointed her wand at Alex. Alex smirked and pointed her wand at Stevie.

" It's on like Donkey Kong. Phillip's " said Alex as she put her wand down and looked at Harper.

" You better go, I'm going to wake Harper up in a very fun way bye bye now" said Alex as she rolled Harper over and kissed her. Stevie watched and all she saw was green, she was jealous. She flashed home oh she was so getting Harper.

WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

Well, what do you think huh? Well so far all I got was a HALEX vote. Anybody want more Sharper? Hehehe well the next chap will be fun. IF anybody wants a next chapter that is.


End file.
